Xander's cousin finds the MAU
by trekboy
Summary: Xander's cousin find an MAU what trouble will they get in when Willow and Xander try it too. And the rest of the gang? Find out
1. Chapter 1

This is an Elrod W story I own nothing and hope you enjoy it see A/N at bottom of page

First Tm'skor was having a bad day. This had started as a very

routine day on another routine freight run on just one more routine

Fwirthian freight ship. He was looking forward to a peaceful

retirement after 84 cycles of dutiful, if boring, service on the

Fwirthian merchant fleet, including the past 12 cycles as First,

commander of a vessel. Of course, as a member of the merchant

caste of Fwirthi, he lacked the imagination to see how dull and

boring his job really was.

That was, until this morning, when his ship was suddenly

surrounded by warp holes, each one spitting forth a M'Platwiri

attack cruiser. Even as the bells rang the alarm of the pirate

attack, bolts of energy splashed against his hull plates. The ship

groaned in protest as his pitiful crew, soft and helpless, shrieked

their terror, dashing about in confusion and abandoning their duty

stations. Even Tm'skor was frightened and confused. Fwirthian

merchant ships were not crewed by the military caste; as such,

they were easy prey for the M'Platwiri pirates.

Rather, they should have been. The fates stepped in, and spared

Tm'skor the fate of being captured by the pirates. As he stumbled

about his bridge, confused and frightened like the other Fwirthian

crewmembers, he collided with his navigator, and the pair

smashed into the navigation controls. Of the buttons depressed

randomly by the flailing captain, one commanded the engines to

engage, and the warp generator to activate. The ship, still

drawing fire, vanished into a warp hole.

Wounded, spewing freight containers from the ugly gashes in the

hull, the ship popped out of its warp hole in a backwater of the

galaxy, an uninteresting, backward system with one nondescript

yellow star and only one reasonably habitable planet. First

Tm'skor and his crew ignored the system. It wasn't on their route,

and as such it held no interest to their unimaginative minds. And

because their orders said nothing about recovering cargo lost from

battle damage (such conditions couldn't have been imagined by

the traders commissioning the cargo!), they ignored the countless

canisters trailing their ship like a ribbon of confetti, each carrying

nearly three thousand cubic meters of cargo . As soon as the

essential systems had been repaired, they swung around the sun,

set a new course, and dropped into another artificial warp hole.

Behind the ship, a trail of cargo canisters, not having a warp hole

as a destination, felt the tug and pull of the tiny sun and its tiny

planets. Some fell almost immediately into the sun. Others were

smashed against asteroids or moons or planets. For centuries to

come, though, most of the cargo canisters would drift through the

system, lost forever to the shipping company and its customers.

Eventually, a few of the cargo canisters, bearing the legend of the

Glamafi Company, skimmed the atmosphere of the third planet.

The canisters broke up quickly, disintegrating in the awful heat,

but the cargo itself was made of sterner stuff.

Chapter One

2012

Leslie Trent watched her son brood in the backseat of her Honda Pilot, "Come on Brian don't be like this, I know your pissed at me but this is the only family we've got that can watch you for me, while I go on my aide mission" Leslie said.

Fourteen year old Brian Trent glared at his mother she was moving them from Connecticut to California all because their was no one to look after him, so they were moving to some town called Sunnydale while mom went on Doctors without Borders mission for a year.

"Can you pull over I have to pee" Brian said

"Sure dear" Leslie said pulling over in the desert still several hours away from Sunnydale

Brian let out a sigh as he ran a few hundred feet into the desert to relive himself he really shouldn't take it out on his mom but Brian couldn't help it meeting family he didn't know scared him for the longest time it was just him and Mom, dad died when Brian was seven.

Walking around the opposite end of a cactus back to the car Brian tripped and did a faceplant turning to see what he tripped on it was something metal pulling it out came easily free from the sand it looked like a metal briefcase Brian was drawn into it when

"**HONK" **Mom laid on the horn "Come on you" Leslie said ignoring the briefcase her son carried.

**Sunnydale **

**Several hours later**

Leslie finally made it to Sunnydale, finding her home she purchased Her and Brian went to bed to get some sleep unaware of the night life.

**The next Morning **

**Saturday**

Leslie and Brian went to explore and find her sister Jessica Harris not announcing they were moving here was her idea of a surprise for her.

Leslie noticed her new neighbor was coming out of the house across the road she was a young girl of sixteen or seventeen and had beautiful red hair.

"Hello there we're your new neighbors Leslie Trent and my son Brian" Leslie said

"Hello ma'am my name's Willow Rosenberg pleased to meet you" Willow said

"Listen you wouldn't know any one with the last name Harris would you, there family and we thought we'd surprise them" Leslie said

"Oh yes Xander is one of my best friends I was on my way over their if you'd give me a lift I can show you the way" Willow offered

"Lovely" Leslie said as they piled into the pilot.

**Two streets later **

**Harris House**

Leslie, Brian, and Willow got out to the sounds of yelling and thunks coming through the thin walls of the Harris house.

"Stay here you two" Leslie said face grim as she marched up to the stoop.

"Take the money for my Jack did you" A mean voice said

"No you drank it all last night" A teenage voice said

"Don't you lie to me I know you took it, your just like your whore of a mother" The mean voice yelled.

Hearing enough Leslie knocked hard on the door

"What do you want" The mean voice turned out to be that of Anthony Harris Jessica's husband thinking fast Leslie acted

"Julie White DCF" Leslie said

"I ain't done nothing wrong the brat stole my money I was only disciplining him" Tony said with a sneer.

"Be that as it may we've received several complaints and I was sent to get to the bottom of it" Leslie said

"You'd best leave" Tony said

"Actually I'd rather not" Leslie said pushing her way past Tony what she saw broke her heart her nephew was laying on the stairs clutching his right side his temple was bleeding and he had a black eye.

"Xander come with me please" Leslie said

With difficulty Xander got up and hobbled his way to the front door as it was quickly slammed behind them.

Getting Xander to the Pilot and to her house Leslie told Xander the real reason she was here

Xander was surprised he'd dreamed of this for years a relative taking him away. "Xander why didn't you tell me it was this bad" Willow said eye's wide wringing her hand together in worry.

**Trent House**

"Well Xander you don't have a concussion and your ribs aren't cracked just bruised let me wrap them" Leslie said patching up her nephew as best she could.

**Several days later**

Leslie was fuming every office she went to was denying her emancipation of Xander and her as a guardian for Xander.

"Stupid po-dunk town" Leslie cursed

"Xander I'm going to LA for a day or two please watch Brian and keep the house in order" Leslie said

"Sure Aunt Les" Xander called as Willow and Leslie nearly collided on the porch.

Brian went up to his room to try and figure out what that briefcase was maybe Xander could help him Brian thought over the past few days Brian and Xander had become close after all they were family.

Willow in a moment of sneakiness was hiding in the front entry way waiting to scare Xander little did she know Brian was coming down the stairs not Xander.

"**HONK, HONK, HONK"** Willow squeezed the clown horn for all it was worth .

Brian jumped flinging the case in the living room Xander jumped up failing like a fish eyes wide as he batted the flying case against the fire place

Willow stood their wide eyes watching Xander and Brian both clutch their hearts catch and try to catch their breath.

"**Beep, Beep, Beep" **was herd as the briefcase rose into a phone booth with a hand print on it.

"What is that" Xander said

"Don't know found it in the desert on the way here" Brian said all three teens went to explore it.

**A/N This is an AU story **

**Willow and Xander know Buffy she is in LA with her dad for the summer**

**Dawn is here and a part of the story, Jenny told Giles why she was here so he knows and that brought them closer together.**

**Set just starting their freshman year of high school in the fall also Warren and Andrew know and are part of the Scooby's **

**Review **

**Trekboy**


	2. Chapter 2

All three teens were drawn to the screen scrolling along was strange symbols, putting his hand on the handpad Xander thought of the symbols being in English.

The screen flickered and was replaced by English text "_Greetings customers you're the proud owner of a MAU created by Fwirthian engineers, note this unit will function for four days unless you deposit four thousand rupits each four day cycle" the text said_

"What is four thousand rupits American money" Willow asked aloud

"_five hundred of your dollars" the AI responded_

"What can you do" Brian asked

_Simply put your hand to the handpad think what you want done then step inside I will then change you to the things you were thinking please note I can't bring any one back from the dead nor make any one less healthy then they were when they entered me" The Ai said._

"EEEEE" Three excited voices squealed as they were thinking of what superpowers to have

"I'll go first Xander said

_Xander's powers_

"_Logan's healing powers from X man, double Logan's claw length for claws, Colossus powers only instead of steel it's adamantium armor, Havok's powers but able to focus them through hands, the ability to transform into the hulk at will and have complete control, Goku's fighting skills the ability to go super sayian 1,2,3 and the ability to use Ki and fly, capsules containing Utopia Planitia shipyards with Asguard beaming constructors. Infinite supply minerals, tech, parts,ect_

"Did it work" Willow asked excitedly

"You tell me" As Xander brought up his three claws from his knuckles

"Me next" Willow said pushing her way past.

_Willow's powers_

_Enchantress powers and asguardian body strength, speed , and dexterity, her powers will not become weak as they do in comics, Morgan La Fey magic powers, half fae, the ability to regenerate her magical energy quickly, the intelligence of Bulma Briefs and knowledge of Capsules, a belt with a machine that has infinite supply and can make as many as she wants in capsule form, knowledge of Star wars tech, ships, droids and weapons, also star trek tech and ships._

"Wow look at me float" willow said floating around the living room

"Me next" Brian said

_Brian's powers_

"_All attack spells of Magical girl Nanoha and healing spells intelligent device Imperium Crystal, Bleach Bakudo and Hado, healing hado, immense spiritual pressure, flash step skill, Orihime's shun shun rikka only the hair pins are in a blue stone necklace and fairy's can never be destroyed, all sailor scouts three main attacks, purity chalice can only be used by Brian, ability to protect it's master, also can create magi beans similar to senzu beans but restores all magical and spiritual energy, the GP watch Mihoshi wore on Tenchi Muyo only this watch has unlimited power, a force field like green lanterns that also doubles as life support, subspace storage dimensions, Harry Potter Magical core, Diagon Ally staffed by magical golems that have all knowledge of Hp verse in subspace dimension, philosophers stone, Potions that taste like Dr. Pepper, Bubblegum, and Root beer, infinite supply in Hp Diagon Ally, Charmed powers telekinesis, molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, eggs that contain Asguard male clone, eggs that contain the Wolfs from Twilight, a star wars cloning facility, an I pad that can create any ship, tech, mineral, and weapon infinite supply recourses with Asguard beaming construction tech, _

"Did it work" Willow asked

"Yup" Brian said lifting a soda can up on the coffee table with a squint of his eyes.

**Knock, Knock**

"Can I help you" Xander asked the man in a suit on the porch with a police officer there

"Allen Tick, I work for the mayor I'm here to inform you that you have two days to clear out of this home their was an accident involving your mother she didn't make it her will should be coming to you soon, unfortunately the contract she signed listed mostly all of her cash assets go to the town unless specified in a will also she has yet to put this house in your names meaning the town can repossess it, have a good night" Allen said leaving.

"I'm calling moms lawyer" Brian said getting up

**Several minutes later**

"She's faxing moms revised will and she said the contract mom signed is valid it was in the small print" Brian said

"_I Leslie Trent Being of sound mind and body declare this my final will and testament all others are invalid._

_To Xander Harris I leave guardianship of my son Brian until Twenty one, also I leave you sixty thousand dollars, if you accept this Xander it will emancipate you please I ask you to take care of yourselves and I love your both._

"_To Brian Trent I leave you eighty thousand dollars in a trust fund that you have partial access to at sixteen"._

_This ends the will of Leslie Trent_

"What are we going to do, Giles is on vacation for a week and Joyce and Dawn are in LA shopping while Buffy is with her dad" Willow babbled

"Willow calm down we have to handle this by ourselves I have an idea come with me to my HP verse" Brian said tapping his watch "Diagon Ally entrance open" Brian said.

An arch way appeared in the living room Brian dragged Xander and Willow in.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally, First we have to hit the bank then shopping" Brian said

**Gringnotts Bank**

"Ah Mr. Trent what can Gringnotts do for you today" Griphook asked

"I'd like to open three accounts each one is a trust account geared in muggle money the other gold to be exchanged to refill the trust account, the gold account will never run out and self refill Oh and three drivers license in my case make it charmed so they will just think I'm sixteen, oh and we'll need a magical debt cards for each of us" Brian said

"Amounts in each account" Griphook asked

"Two Hundred Million dollars" Brian said

"I will need three drops of your blood" Griphook said passing a bowl and dagger to each.

Pricking themselves they allowed three drops into the bowls and were in awe as their fingers healed them self's.

"Brian what's this mean" Xander asked

"In the Hp verse Gringnotts does business with both magical and muggle so I thought why not do that here, In our world Gringnotts has a bank in Zurich Swiss under a different name, very exclusive to anyone we add or want to later on so the Government see's our money we pay taxes report it on taxes, as long as we do that were ok in the eyes of the Government Gringnotts just transfers money to our local accounts when we need it the government can't touch us because were doing it legal and because our accounts refill we have unlimited money and if anyone looks or does digging the bank exists in our world but in reality it's just a waypoint to transfer our money here" Brian said

"UGGGHH" Brian said as Xander and Willow both hugged him doing Snoopy rich dances.

"Oh that reminds me" Griphook transfer their accounts to there new Hp verse Gringnotts" Brian said as he copied his Hp verse watch and storage system as they appeared on Xander and Willow's wrists.

**Next Chapter House Setup and shopping **

**Review Trekboy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi Homes**

**A division of Gringnotts**

Walking into Magi Homes was a shock to the three teens, staffed by goblins and humans.

"What services do you offer" Brian asked?

"We offer Home construction, Warding, Enchanting objects" The goblin whose name was Allgood said

Seeing there confused looks Allgood took pity on them

"Let's get to designing your home and any wards you want" Allgood said

**Two Hours Later**

The trio left with home construction plans and wards to be put up, the manor as they were calling it would take a month to build and the wards another week after that now all they needed was a plot of land in the Dale to build on somewhat private, though this time they have to read the small print.

**Manor Home plans and defenses/wards**

"The Manor has four floors including the basement which is the training room, it's the size of a football field and reinforced to take damage and magical attacks and repair itself, off to the side are men's and women's locker rooms next to those are weapons storage, off in a hidden room is the Manor's ward stone and power generator we decided to use a high powered fusion generator from star trek, on the main floor is the hidden door to the training room at a kitchen wall next to the pantry and elf's quarters, that leads into the gourmet kitchen, off that is a stairway leading to the upper floors, off the kitchen was an airport hangar like building that holds an Olympic size swimming pool, with high dive board, and attached Jacuzzi, around the pool are complete glass window sliders for all the walls, attached is a full bathroom, after the kitchen is a decent sized dining room, off that a large living room, off that is the entry way and grand stair case, next to that is a half bathroom, and that leads into the library/conference area where they can plan, off the kitchen is seven bedrooms each is 40 by 40 with attached full bathrooms, to the other side or the room is another room which can be a study, small lab, or library whichever the person prefers, the other two floors are set up the same only with the bedrooms, connected to the kitchen is a long hallway that leads to the garage another airport like building that has parking spots for up to eighty vehicle's also it has its own gas pumps with regular and super the pump is charmed never to run out, also the drive way had two hundred Joan of Arc statues lining it they were charmed to be unbreakable and have real charmed swords but they look like stone, they come alive to protect the manor.

**Wards/Defenses**

"Manor can go into lock down mode twenty cm thick duranium panels go down over all windows and doors, LCARS computer system with Andromeda Ai (Rommie), Multiple Disruptor burst weapon guns scattered around the property (They can either stun or vaporize a target), Multiphasic shield capable of going around the manor, Federation sensor's, Goa'uld To'Kal launchers, UV Sun Dog weapons platforms scattered throughout the property (the UV bullets from Blade 3),Wards, Stealth Sensor ward, Notice me not wards, Anti apparition ward, Cave Inimicum, Leg locker ward, Piertotum Locomotor ward, unplottable ward(see A/N).

**Leads Luggage**

"What can I help you with, Sam Lead" Sam said

"Just a moment sir" Brian said pulling out two potion vials and handed them to Willow and Xander "drink these to have a magical core like me and get cool swag like this" Brian said

Willow downed hers quick adding "you never know when it might come in hand".

"We're curious what you can put in trunks, bags and tents' Brian said

"Well I can put charms on trunks to hold much more than they should, I have various models to choose from, as for what you can put in them that's up to you, Bags can be made feather light, with various charms you choose, hold much more, tents I have various models to choose from." Sam said

"Can you put a house in a trunk" Brian asked

"No but I can put up to ten Acers of land in a trunk, you'd have to go to Magi Homes and have them build it, I would also recommend taking what every you buy here over to them to have them ward it" Sam said

"Why" Asked Xander

"Because they have a good ward called the return to owner ward, basically with it cast if your thing ever gets taken or lost you say name of thing come to me and it appears right before you useful in fooling enemies thinking they have your weapons, but in reality their just a call away" Sam said.

"I'll take a two compartment trunk, charmed to hold twenty times as much stuff, one three compartment trunk, the first compartment the same as trunk one, the next compartment I'd like a large two bedroom space with large living room, kitchen, bedroom's with on sweet bathrooms, the next compartment I 'd like it to be connected to the bedroom space, in it will be a large library, elf's quarters, potions lab, lab space, and a large training room with magical dummies from the Hp verse also Magical opponents from Magical girl Nanoha, I'd like a four compartment trunk with the same as trunk one, in compartment four put ten Acers in that one, the other compartment just leave I'll figure something out, I'll take a two bedroom luxury tent with attached bathrooms, living room, kitchen, small library, and potions lab, and give me two messenger bags' Brian said.

Willow got what Brian got and Xander only got a two and three compartment trunk with messenger bags.

**Kurt's Kustom Wands**

"Ya'all here for wands just a minute, names Kurt Dingle" Kurt said

"Why are you so different from Ollivanders" Xander asked

"Well we use different woods then Ollie uses also we use more than one, also our core ingredients are different also we use more than one in some cases, also we can make copies of your wand" Kurt said (See A/N)

"Who's first" Kurt asked

"I'll go" Xander said as Kurt thrust a wand in Xanders hand

"That's a focus wand it will summon your wood type and core ingredients, just push some of your magic into it" Kurt said

"Ok" Xander said bringing some magic into the wand

"Wood is Black Limba, good for repealing darkness, casting powerful hexes excellent for defensive spells, charms, and hexes, core Griffin claw has powers for those who want to cast powerful defensive spells , charms, and hexes" Sam said

"Wow" Xander said in awe "Any extra charms on it and how many copies do you want" Kurt said

"Extra's" Xander said "Yes I recommend, fireproof charm, unbreakable charm, wand holsters, and wand polish" Kurt said

"I'll take those" Xander said "And how many copies" Kurt asked "Sixty" Brian said for Xander

"Why so many" Xander asked looking in shock at Brian, "Better to have too many then not enough when you really need them" Brian said.

"Me next" Willow said grabbing the focus wand excitedly

"Wood is Poculi, good for healing, creates romance and harmony, excellent for binding magic, core Pegasus Wing feather, good for harnessing the four winds or the power of lightning" Kurt said.

Willow got the same options as Xander

"Me next" Brian said using the focus wand

"Ah two woods and two cores, the first it Alligator Juniper, this wood seeks a healer as it is a medicinal wood, good for white magic, bindings, and protection spells, excellent for healing magic, the second wood is Elder wood, is a sacred wood and should only be used for white magic, seeks a companion for healing and protection, this wood is powerful for defensive magic and excellent for banishment spells, the cores are phoenix tears, powerful healing magic can be cast, and Ashwinder ash good for defensive spells" Kurt said looking at Brian's wand in awe.

"I'll take the same as Xander" Brian said

"Our wands are awesome" Willow said feeling the power from hers

"Yaugh maybe I can do this kind of magic" Xander said feeling better about being able to cast something.

"OHHH" Brian said pointing towards a sign

**Elfs R Us**

"Hello interested in Elfs are you name's Celeste" Celeste said

"What can they do and do you offer any options" Willow asked

"Yes one elf can cook for one hundred people easy, take care of a large manor with help of another elf, we also offer potion options that give the elf the knowledge and skills the potion supplies, also you name your own elfs" Celeste said

"I'll take one male elf, its name is Dobby, with the skills of Cooking/gourmet meal skills, Desert making, Muggle Home knowledge, Healing potion/potion making, and cleaning magic" Xander said.

"I'll take one female elf, its name is Winky, with the skills of Cooking/gourmet meal skills, Desert making, muggle home knowledge, healing/potion making, cleaning magic, and Quilt making/knitting" Willow said

"I'll take two elfs one make, one female, names are Rory, and Yuna, with the skills cooking/gourmet meal skills, desert making, muggle home knowledge, healing/potion making cleaning magic, quilt making/knitting, keeping a greenhouse, and magical preservation and storage" Brian said

In a bright flash the elfs were bound to us and ready to serve, but before that there were the rules

"You won't punish yourselves, come to us if your think you did something wrong, you get one day off a week and your paid four galleons a week" Willow said as Brian and Xander agreed on those terms too.

"I can't wait to get into our new home" Brian said

"That reminds me who are we going to get to buy the land" Willow said

"How about Mrs. Chandler, she could buy the land, prepay the taxes for a few years then she can transfer ownership of the land to me and Brian for a buck" Xander suggested.

"That might just work, oh but how are we going to get money from our accounts" Willow said

"Oh that reminds me, these are for you" Brian said handing each a large leather rut sack

"Holy MONEY" Xander screamed, Willow just had fish eyes

"Before we left I had the Goblins each get us petty cash of ten million dollars, it's separated in one hundred thousand, fifty, twenty, ten, and five thousand dollar bundles, also our debt cards are black unlimited spending limit type" Brian said grinning.

Walking along the ally Brian was dragging his feet looking down at the ground

"Xander, Willow can I tell you something, just promise you won't hate me" Brian said as both turned around with serious faces looking at Brian with concern

"I'm gay, I've known sense I was fourteen, I just don't like women" Brian said dejectedly

"I don't care if you love sheep, just as long as your happy, and I'm glad you had the courage to tell me and Wills we still love you right Wills" Xander said

"That's right it's perfectly normal, in this day and age hiding it can do more harm than good" Willow said.

"Just as long as I get to meet any potential boyfriends and give them my death by shovel speech if they hurt you in any way" Xander said.

"Well since we're on that subject, um I kind of have clones of Asguard bodies from Thor, and the wolfs from Twilight, anndd a Star Wars modified cloning facility" Brian said trying to look innocent as Xander looked on in shock, meanwhile Willow had a deep red blush on her face as her eyes were glazed over in fantasies that she liked.

"And you made this why" Xander said with his resolve face on

"Well I thought they could be crew for the ships, were going to have, they'd be loyal, smart, protect us, and never question us" Brian said pushing his two pointer fingers together.

"Ok we can start with one on one condition you march your but back to Gringnotts and get them to give you a non-drivers Id, I can deal with one but not you driving that's too much, he can be your driver or whatever, and you're not to do anything until at least high school" Xander said as Brian ran to Gringnotts.

"Sighing" Xander pinched the bridge of his nose

"Awe my Xanders growing up" Willow taunted

"You realize that he'll be starting high school next year" Willow said

"And that will give me a year to plot" Xander said laughing evilly

At Gringnotts Brian shivered.

**Lucy's Clothing**

The trio bought up all new wardrobes in this store; they got many charms on the cloths the best were anti staining, rip proof, and growth charms, and many pairs of shoes, sandals, dress shoes, and in Willow's case heels even if she couldn't walk in them

"Oh my god Cordie will be so jealous" Willow said grinning at lots of luxury fine clothing she and the rest of the boys got in finest silks, leathers, suits, and dress clothing.

"We only have a few more shops left to go, books, potion supplies, brooms, and magical weapons, then back to Magi Homes to ward all our stuff" Brian said

**Lots O Books Bookshop**

The trio went hog-wild in this store Willow and Xander got all books on Transfiguration, and Advanced Transfiguration, the idea of transforming demons and vamps into blocks of wood and burning them appealed to them.

"Let's see standard book of spells grade 1-7, charms grade 1-7, potions grade 1-7, Most Potent Potions, DADA grade 1-7, Warding basics, healing spells for everyday use, Everything you wanted to know about mending bones with a wand wave, Banishment spells what are they?, Banish anything from ghosts to creatures, Advanced charms, house hold charms, the bachelors guide to charms, Charms for a new you grooming magic, Charm your own cheese, one minute feasts, make your own portkeys a how to guide, Shields made easy, Powerful Shields to make anyone think twice, Transfiguration grade 1-5, Book Charms, Every cleaning charm you ever need, So you want to be a Healer, Healers guide to healing spells a beginners guide, Healers Guide to spells Intermediate guide, Healers guide to Healing spells Advanced guide, The Big Book of healing potions a self-updating guide, Prank spells, The guide to silent casting, Appration without splinching yourself, Vanishing charms where does it go?, Auto magic get a wreck back to new with magic, Make a meal with magic, Dueling with Charms, Home building with magic, How to cast Underwater useful spells that'll save your life, Herbolgy grade 1-7, Magical Farming, Make Quilts with magic easy peasy, the big book of repairing charms, I think that should do it" Brian said bringing his books to be shrunk.

Willow got the complete Hogwarts course book load, Charm your own books, a beginners guide to healing, a beginners guide to healing potions, potions for a new you grooming potions that make life easier, lightning spell from shocking to crispy, fire magic for attacks, The shoe's on the other foot the complete guide to prank charms, simple curses for discomfort, Shields and you, How to ward, Bindings that stick, How useful is Binding Magic?, What is Binding Magic?.

"Xander got the complete Hogwarts course book load enhancing potions make yourself better, a beginners guide to healing spells, a beginners guide to healing potions, Intermittent guide to healing spells, intermittent guide to healing potions, Charming cars a how to guide, simple prank curses, defensive spells and you, Every charm mom should have taught you before you left the nest, Making shelters with magic, fire spells from fire balls to flame whips, Repealing Darkness and black magic.

**You're **_**OneStop**_** for Potion Supplies shop**

Brian pushed Willow and Xander out of the way as he tore into the shop.

"What can I get ya "Sam Onestop Said?

"I have two potion labs to set up I need everything" Brian said

"Ok I'll get that right now" Sam said waving his wand making things fly into Brians two compartment trunk.

"What come's with that" Xander asked

"You get four pewter cauldrons, four brass, four copper, One potions storage rack that holds up to twelve cauldrons in stasis and has perseveration charms so if you leave mid step it'll be fine when you go back to complete it, one large stone table capable of holding four cauldrons, two ingredients cupboards charmed to hold four times as much stuff with ingredients it has built in stasis charms and perseveration charms to keep ingredients fresh, also you get two potion storage cupboards with the same charms as the others also they have up to six thousand single glass phials charmed unbearable each is good for one full dose of potion, and all ingredients are included you can brew any potion with this be it normal or healing, and that's just for one lab set up" Sam said

Xander and Willow both ordered the same.

**Quality Quidditch**

"Hello you lot, names Dawn Mars what type of brooms do you want" Dawn asked

"Can I get three Nimbus 2001s and three Firebolts" Brian ordered 

"Two of each for me" Xander said "Same here" Willow said.

**Magical Weapons and Armor**

Walking in the trio was shocked to see a small man behind the counter "Names Gray Rodd's and I'm part goblin, I made everything in here and can enchant it for your wants" Gray said.

"Look at all the weapons, Buffy would be in heaven" Xander said

"What about dragon Hyde armor is it claw resistant?" Xander asked

"No but I've been working on something else, this is a hybrid armor it's Dragon Hyde, silk/Kevlar hybrid charmed to be un rip able it's a three part system in two full body suits, but is extremely light, first your put on the dragon Hyde, the silk/Kevlar outer wear, that is charmed to stop claws, swords, small muggle bullets, and things with greater strength then you" Gray said

"We'll take six each" Xander said

"Wha" Brian asked "This can be our normal hunting gear we've got to keep up appearances on the Dale" Xander said

"Now weapons selection" Xander said running around the shop

"Xanders weapons two double axes, Logan's claws, two desert eagles, two portable modern crossbows, one cross necklace, replica of Ichigos Tensa Zangetsu, Six throwing knifes, two daggers in boots"

"Willows weapons two Celtic short swords, twelve throwing knifes, V for Vendetta daggers in boots, two Beretta Cougar 8000s, two portable modern crossbows, Sais in bottom of short swords sheaths, one cross necklace".

"Brians weapons two Celtic war swords, two Beretta 92Fs, six Heckler & Kosh USP guns, Six Celtic daggers, One portable modern crossbow, one composite bow with arrows, two P-90s,and one cross necklace, one Percy Jackson foldable shield, two Celtic war swords in pen form from Percy Jackson"

"Ok any last bits" Xander asked

Ammo, Boots, gloves, and some support for me and a way to transform into our Hunter get ups, and UV light Grenades" Brian said

"Hang on Gray can you make this ammo" Brian said bringing out an I pad and replicated some UV explosive rounds from Blade 3, grabbing some gloves.

"Give me a minute" Gray said chanting "Now would you like me to explain the charms your weapons have" Gray asked

"Your swords, daggers, throwing knifes, and sais have ever sharp charms, unbreakable charms, fire proof charms, acid neutralization charms, if its ever knocked away or taken by anyone other than you it automatically returns to the sheaths, if you decide to throw them at opponents they will always fly straight and true, the guns have regular ammo clips charmed to never run out or jam, you also have your UV ammo clips are charmed to never run out of ammo, before you go out hunting you have to charge the ammo every hunt with your wand, just tap the ammo and say lumos Solem charge, the UV ammo can't be used on living people if it is it will just look like a paint ball, the shells automatically vanish and if you hit property the ammo goes inert in five minutes, the guns are charmed return to the holsters if knocked or taken away, your crossbows have regular bolts or arrows, your bow has two different types of arrows regular and UV, their charmed to never run out, also the bow will always strike the enemy" Gray said

It was at this point a white light came from Brians wand holster "Wha" Brian said putting his wand on the counter it rolled and pointed towards the weapons, pulling it away it did it again

"I think it wants' to help, I have an idea, Gray can you make a large tank with UV gel" Brian asked, Nodding Gary did so.

"Everyone put your weapons in" Brian said PLOP go the weapons and necklaces.

"Oh wand of white magic bless these objects with your power, now's your chance to strike back at the darkness, that outnumbers us, allow us to protect those who can't, allow us to defend our family and friends, I ask you now grant them your divine power, so that we may fight the ever growing evil horde" Brian said as he was finished the tank was engulfed in a white light so strong everyone had to close their eyes. "At least my wand is calm now" Brian said looking over his now normal wand

Willow took one of her Sais out and gave it an experimental twirl and was shocked to see an arc of light come from her sai, Looking closer they noticed all the weapons had changed a bit, the swords, daggers, and knifes all had a white edge on the blades, the sword body was highly polished silver that seemed to shine, along the fuller was a deep blue line that shone, all the daggers and knifes were like this, the cross bows had silver bodies with white hand grips the bow was a light blue, Brian's bow was white with blue grip area, and silver markings along the bow, the Necklaces were highly polished silver that seemed to shine complete with blue small cross inlayed with the silver.

"Wow I can't wait to test them on vamps do you think they have some type of divine power" Willow asked as they walked to Magi Homes for their wards.

Leaving Magi Homes the trio was ready to get home, "We've been here for hours, I wonder how much time has passed" Xander asked

"Not much in here is a time dilation field for every hour we spent in here only two minutes passes in real time, also I forgot to tell you we've got a Magi Mart here it's a food store, we have unlimited food, fruit, meat, anything, also we have to give the elfs a pendent so they can come here as they please" Brian said

Exiting the Hp pocket the trio found it was only six pm, Xander went to dial Miss. C.

**Jenny's House**

Jenny Chandler wasn't one to get mad, but she was beyond pissed by what Xander told her about the Mayor's office stunt they pulled, she could understand him being cautious and she agreed to the plan, they had to be out of the house by eight pm the next night, she agreed to go with Willow and purchase a lot of land for them to build their home on, she would transfer it to them, pre pay the taxes for four year's like they agreed, but like hell she was going to leave them alone just wait until Giles and Joyce got back they'd help her no way they were just going to be homeless, not for them.

**A/N Sorry if I ran on I had a lot to get down this is one of my biggest chapters I've ever posted, first I'd like to say the wards I found on Harry potter Lexicon, the leg locker ward is one of my favs most demons and vamps have two or more legs if they really want us that bad more time for the weapons systems to pick them off, The wand wood and cores I found on Wizard , I've never done a gay character in any of my fiction so I'd thought I'd start one, as always **

**Enjoy Review**

**Trekboy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trent Home Afternoon**

Jenny and Willow came to Trent home plan successful

"Miss. C this is Brian, Brian, miss C" Xander said

"Hello dear so sorry for your loss, Miss C said giving Brian a bone crushing hug

"I had Willow wait in the car, I asked the city clerk lots of questions, saying I was preparing a will, Sunnydale had some weird real-estate laws like teens or young children can't own land but you can inherit it, I can give you permission to live on the land, even build on it, weird huh" Jenny said.

"So here's a letter saying I give you permission to build on the land, and live on the land, here's a copy of the taxes prepaid for four years, I even called my family and told them about this so if I do pass on they won't try to take it from you so no worries, they too were furious and agreed not to fight it" Jenny said

"About the land" Xander asked

"Oh let me tell you about it, the land is ten minutes outside of Sunnydale you have ten acres, it's got a private dirt road, and they marked it this morning we went with them to make sure they did it, it has a small private beach about ten minutes from the property start" Jenny said.

"I told Giles and Joyce what happened they'll be back on Monday, we want to help you" Jenny said

"Jenny we have something to tell you but you have to sign this non-disclosure agreement first" Xander said.

Half an hour later, Jenny was told the truth she agreed to keep it quiet until they revealed it to the rest of the group when school started back up.

"So how are we going to get to the home site" Willow asked

"We can use my car, mom had it 99% restored" Brian said grabbing a pair of keys and leading the group to the garage.

Pulling the car tarp revealed a deep blue 1968 Chevy Camaro SS "Like I said mom modified it a bit from standard the seats are all new with seatbelts, the gauges are all l e d, along with the rear lights are spaced differently to have break lights, reverse, and turn signals, oh and Xander one scratch and I'll castrate you hulk or not" Brian said sweetly.

"Do you have everything from the house Brian" Xander asked

"Yup Yuna and Rory packed everything in a few minutes, barely takes up a full box with everything shrunk in my two compartment trunk" Brian said

"Got the MAU" Brian asked Xander

"Safely in my trunk too" Xander said

**Home site**

"Huh we need to pave that road" Willow said

"Well guys if you need anything call, Joyce and Giles will be up are you sure you'll be ok" Jenny asked

"We'll be fine Xander reassured her, ok see you soon" Jenny said getting into her car and drive back to town.

"Finely" Willow said

"I'm calling Magi Homes now" Brian said opening the Hp pocket as a drove of about seventy goblins walked out.

"Allgood how's it going" Xander asked

"Good shall we get started" the goblin asked

"Yah can we just review and we have some things to add" Xander said

"Sure we cast an obscuring ward, this allows muggles to see we're building but not at the speed in which we do, the home will be constructed in two weeks, with one week for the enchanting of the rooms, restrooms, garage, ect., then the week after that we do the wards" Allgood said.

"You wanted to add what" Allgood asked

"We have a two lane private road we'd like paved also street lamps connected to the house power, also we have a beach I'd like you to ward, no sharks or anything harmful can get in also maybe add a boathouse, dock, and some small yurts on the beach, and finally we'd like a fence with cement base about fifteen feet high also two entry gates, something in a polished steal with strengthening charms" Xander said.

"Ok" Allgood said

Getting their tents out of each messenger bag they were about to cast their first spells

"Erecto" All three said as their tent set up perfectly, wands in hand.

"Huh apparently we have to furnish them" Brian said coming back out to a very miffed Xander and a grinning Willow

"More Shopping" Willow said opening her Hp pocket and dragging Brian and Xander with her Hp pocket.

"There should be a furniture store around here" Brian said

"Let's go there first" Xander said pointing at a muggle appliance store.

**Luke's Muggle Appliances Enchanted**

"Hello I'm Luke Tristan what can I do for ya" Luke said

"We were just curious what you sell here" Xander asked

"Well it's obvious Muggle Appliances but these are run by magic through a special process I perfected, each device is powered by a magical crystal that stores magical energy, now you get a main charging crystal which you or a house elf can charge in a few minutes the main crystal charges the separate crystals embedded in your appliances, the charge lasts about six months before you have to recharge, also it's good for electric lights too I devised a system each light fixture has a sticking charm with a crystal in them you can change your light fixtures with this catalog just select it with your wand" Luke said

"My appliances have charms on them too, my refrigerators are charmed to hold four times as much stuff and have stasis charms on whatever you put in it so it stays fresh forever, my stoves cook faster than normal muggle stoves, you have your choice of gas or glass top electric, the glass top is charmed to be unbreakable and they have a stay cool charms on them so they don't heat up the whole kitchen, my washers and dryers hold two times as many clothes, my most popular item is the flat screen TVs, with that you get a cable box charmed to get every channel, and you can store up to four thousand hours of TV shows" Mike said.

All three loaded up on supplies for their new tents and trunks and went to the furniture store.

**Edna's Fine Furniture and Everything Else**

All three were in awe of the shop it contained finely carved wood desks, wardrobes, bed sets, dining room sets, chairs, sofas, and lounges, bedding, and bath accessories, all three fell in love with the features that they had, beds, sofa's and lounges with comfort charms in them, charmed not to sag, and last for years.

"Oh I completely forgot" Brian said hitting his forehead "Rory, Yuna, please come here" Brian said

"Yes Master Brian sir" Both Rory and Yuna said bouncing excitedly

Taking a large bag of Galleons out of his messenger bag Brian handed it to Yuna and Rory and said "Yuna, Rory I'd like you to set up all our appliances, and furniture, your to also get yourselves clothes anything you like as long as it's presentable, also get your furniture for your quarters in my trunk, next I'd like you to set up both potions labs in the tent and trunk, also put the books in the library in the tent please then stock both fridges please" Brian said as his legs were hugged by two crying elfs.

"Master Brian is so goods to us allows us to choose our dress and rooms stuff" Yuna and Rory shrieked as they popped away to get everything done.

Both Xander and Willow ordered their elf's to do the same thing and were greeted by similar results.

Exiting the Hp pocket all were shocked to see everything done not fifteen minutes later.

"Tomorrow I'm going to set up my lab, oh Willow can I have some empty dynocaps" Brian asked

"Sure, these have no storage limit on what you can put in them, but you can't put anything living in them they have a five minute countdown before they go back into capsule form" Willow said

"Setting up your Man-making plan now" Xander asked making Brian blush

"Why yes they have to grow from little chicken like eggs so yes, but they can wait I really want SPACESHIPS" Brian yelled with glee.

**A/N Next chapter is all me ranting and supping up my customized spaceships brace yourselves.**

**Review **

**Trekboy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brian's Trunk Lab Set up**

Brian was walking around his lab space setting up with his I pad

"I'll just put a universal power ports that can be hooked up to the main power source for all my projects" Brian said plugging in all his things to the power grid

"ZPM inserted power coming online now" Brian said as his lab powered up

"Orihime AI online directives I must obey all your commands and orders, I protect you my creator Brian Trent, I can't harm any human unless they attempt to harm you, your ships or property or damage your property or ships" Orihime said as she flickered into reality (She's like Rommie from Andromeda).

"Orihime you're going to be my AI on all my ships I want you run everything until I get my clone crew up to speed" Brian said digging through his messenger bag and pulled out a slim case

Opening the case were white eggs and brown eggs, white for Asguard, brown for the wolves

"Bring all four maturation chambers online" Brian said as he placed the one egg in each of the two chambers.

"Why are you leaving two chambers empty" Orihime asked

"Those are for when I combine different aspects of their DNA, also when they're of age I want a complete map of their DNA, how long until they're twenty years old" Brian asked?

"I can't run a DNA work up until they're a little older, and they will be twenty in two weeks" Orihime said

"Let's get to work making stuff then I can customize my ships" Brian said grinning as he plopped down at his computer station

"Orihime bring up a 24th century tricorder, now I want you to put that into an SPD style morpher making both screens touch screen and make it extremely easy to use and read make a medical style one too and replicate two hundred of each in capsule form" Brian said

"Ok now bring up a Highguard force lance combine that with a federation hand phaser and increase the battery power" Brian said

"Creating you can fire eight thousand plasma bullets ranging from stun to kill, six thousand smart bullets, you can fire three thousand five hundred phaser beams ranging from stun to disintegrate, you can fire a sustained phaser beam for thirty minutes, you can fire five thousand five hundred phaser bolts ranging from stun to disintegrate, it also has the DNA encoding feature and can respond to voice commands, to transfer it to someone just say I transfer use to (insert name) then slap it in their hand, it can also double as a flash light" Orihime said

"Huh so I can fire eight thousand bullets before the unit needs to be recharged" Brian asked

"No you can use each one after the other, fire all the plasma bullets then move onto the smart and so on and so on, I added a gel Naquaduh power cell the bad news is it takes twenty minutes to recharge the unit" Orihime said

"I can live with that" Brian said eyes wide

"Now to the best part ships design" Brian said

"Bring up liquid Naquadria it's unstable, what if we add dilithium crystals to the mix, can a warp core handle that energy" Brian asked

No Brian the crystals just won't spark the Naquadria though they will stabilize Naquaduh though, and a standard warp core would never be able to handle that power output" Orihime said

"Spark huh" Brian said scratching his chin

"Orihime give the crystals a Naquadria crystal core then a dilithium outer shell then run a charge through it" Brian asked

"Oh my we have ignition and stable power output we can increase the charge for more energy the Naquadria is behaving almost like warp plasma, but several million times more powerful, I'm redesigning a new warp core now I'll have to shield the core from the radiation, also rework the EPS grid to handle the power but it can be done" Orihime said as she went to work

"Ok can the warp nacelles work with a hyperdrive" Brian asked

"No they need a physical exit point like a tail pipe to push the ship in hyperspace" Orihime said

"Ok give each federation ship and shuttle I give you Prometheus style hyperdrive engines in place of the warp nacelles, I'll give you a list later on I want to get the systems set up first" Brian said

"Weapons I want phasers, pulse phasers, photon torpedoes, Asguard plasma beams, ablative armor generators, High Density Armor hulls, and ancient hyperdrive standard on all ships, Orihime what if I were to add a small liquid gel marble size piece of Naquaduh into the antimatter detonator core of a photon torpedo?" Brian asked

"It would increases the 25 isoton torpedo to 80 isoton, if you add a half a hypospary that will be 200 isoton" Orihime said

"Add these to all ships standard armament and add replicators in the weapons bay capable of replacing them, can we do the same with photonic missiles, what about phasers Brian asked

"We can increase photonic missiles to 18 isoton, and yes we can do this to phasers if I add a 2 inch layer of crystalized Naquaduh I can increase the beam from the standard 8 megawatts to 25 megawatts, another 4 inch layer and that will increase the beam to 50 megawatts, and finally 6 inch will increase it to 80 megawatts, I have to redesign a new cooling system though" Orihime said working on it then.

"Ok shields I want a hybrid design combining Aurora warship class shields, with federation multiphasic, auto adaptive, regenerative shields" Brian said

"Hyperdrive I 'd like a standard Aurora warship hyperdrive and I was wondering if we could take it to the speed of a ZPM without putting a ZPM in, also will a ZPM still work with that system" Brian asked (See A/N1)

"The standard Aurora hyperdrive can go 75,000 light years per hour (LYPH) with a ZPM installed it can go 250,000 LYPH, we can go up to 250,00 LYPH but we'd have to transfer weapons power to the drive and shields would be at 60 percent power also we couldn't use the Ablative armor system either while at that speed, when we drop out of hyperspace it will take me 2.5 seconds to bring weapons on line, additionally we can use a ZPM to power the ship if for some reason we do need to eject the Naquadria core I've rigged a crude interface we just plug it into the EPS grid and use the Naquadria already in the grid to power everything" Orihime said

"What about the instability of Naquadria in the system" Brian asked

"I had to redesign the EPS grid I increased the size because I had to line all of them with dilithium/Naquadria crystal, a small charge runs through the crystals keeping the Naquadria stable in essence it's a smaller version of the Naquadria core, the ZPM super charges that making it like the same" Orihime said

"Sweet" Brian said impressed with Orihime's skills

"Oh that reminds me I designed a way for us to power the systems without storing massive amounts of Naquadria, I reversed a ZPM instead of it having power I made one 1 foot long inside I put a subspace pocked and filled it with Naquadria, I combined a port connected to the pocket the ships just sucks as much as it needs I made a smaller standard ZPM size one for shuttles and other small craft, I'm calling them Naquadria Plasma Crystals, NPC for short" Brian said pulling two large ones and two smaller ones from his bag.

"Now let's move onto the sensors and computer systems" Brian said

"I'd like a Lantean Short-Rang, Long-Range and Sub-Space Sensor Array, combined with Federation scanners and subspace too, Highguard AI computer system with hybrid federation, Asguard, and Borg design, borg part won't try to assimilate the ship or any systems, Bio neural gelpacks, holographic emitters in key areas" Brian said

"Now ship design I'll give you my ship list, work your magic on the big ships first the shuttles we'll have to work on together I think also some other ships I want to customize" Brian said

"Federation Akira class, Excelsior, Intrepid, Nebula, New Orleans, Klingon K'Vort class (See A/N 2 for other federation ship types) Federation Sentinel, Centaur, Ronin, Excalibur, Hayek, Aurora class starbase, Nor class starbase, mining freighter, Luna, Sovereign, Olympic, Miranda, and Ambassador class" Brian said

"Ok Fun time, the type 8 shuttle, give it stronger shields, phasers, photonic missiles, 4 cm High Density armor, hyperdrive and ancient cloak, next the Danube runabout same as the type 8 but add blast screens on all craft and make it have quarters for me and decent cargo space, also long range transporters too, the Yellowstone class runabout the same, and the type 11 shuttle make them all have a neural interface that only me or a clone can use, the puddle jumper give it a conversion to our new system add federation impulse drive and two pop out impulse thrusters, redesign the cockpit take out the DHD, give it a federation computer layout, put phasers, photonic missiles, keep the drones, make the back longer, add a small replicator, transporters, armor, hyperdrive and shields" Brian said

"Brian the shuttles can't handle an Aurora hyperdrive, I'll have to design a compact hyperdrive, the shields are powerful as a Nova class starship, and the phasers have an 6 megawatt beam, the Jumper and type 8 has 14 photonic missiles, the runabouts have 24 along with 8 full size photon torpedoes the type 11 has 30 photonic missiles, I have decided that the type 8, Jumper, and Danube will have a 3,500 LYPH hyperdrive and the Yellowstone and they type 11 have a 6,000 LYPH hyperdrive" Orihime said

"Hey Orihime can ships track our impulse wake when we cloak" Brian asked

"No why" Orihime asked

"Put ancient cloaks on the whole fleet" Brian said

"Bring up the H-type Nubian yacht; give it a federation impulse system, Naquadria core, EPS conversion, expand the deck lay out to three decks, deck three entry ramp/cargo storage, one transporter, deck two large quarters for me and space for four other people, sickbay with a mark four Beverly Crusher EMH, another transporter, engineering, deck one bridge, give it federation computer upgrade same as ships of the fleet, make its hull white, give it one continuous window on the bridge with blast shutters, put weapons in it with pop out impulse thrusters, make the hyperdrive engine come out the rear of the ship." Brian said

"Brian I can't put ablative generators on this ship so I upped the armor to 8cm thick High Density Armor, this ship can't go faster than standard Aurora class hyperdrive of 75,000 LYPH, the weapons are 8 and 25 megawatt phasers and two Asguard plasma beams one front and rear" Orihime said.

"Moving on bring up the J-type 327 Nubian royal starship, Increase its deck count to eight decks make most of them cargo storage this will be a small cargo ship, give it a conversion to our power, add phasers, photons, Plasma beams, transporters, replicators, federation computer, one continuous window with blast shutter, shields and Asguard beaming tech, make the front of the ship more rounded and change the engine to defiant style" Brian said

"The J-327 type has four Asguard plasma beams two front two rear, four photon torpedo launchers two front and rear, she has full phaser output capability, and eighty photon torpedoes twenty 25 isoton and sixty 80 isoton, in addition I can put ablative armor generators in this ship and she has standard 75,000 and 250,000 LYPH hyperdrive" Orihime said

All stargate ships listed here are to be converted as I say (See A/N 3) BC-303, BC-304, BC-305, BC-307, BC-309, Aurora class warship, Atlantis class cityship" Brian said

"The BC-303 move its hyperdrive engines below the sub light drive then replace the sub light drive with impulse engines, where the hyperdrive engines were put two Daedalus class shuttle bays, give it a power conversion, shields, hyperdrive, phasers, pulse phasers, photons, plasma beams, ablative armor, transporters, computer system, and smooth out the hull make it all flat, and round out the front of the ship, and get rid of that u shape coming off it, switch the hull to Federation style and remove all the poles coming off the ship, also replace the rail guns with the plasma guns from Destiny, Do the same to all the other BC- Class ships, the Aurora class warship, I want the sensors moved within the ship, give it a power conversion, federation hull, 10 cm Thick High Density Armor, ablative armor, shields, impulse drive, computer and sensor system, transporters, hyperdrive, phasers, pulse phasers, photon, drones with a replicator capable of replicating them, remove those fins on the back and just continue the hull all the way back to the engines.

The Atlantis class city ship, I'd like plasma guns from Destiny on all the piers and inner portions, also put customized photonic missile launchers these are both for anti-fighter defense, give it DS9 class weapon platforms, make every pier rounded covered in hull with large interior space, the inner part of the city can have a circular hull with a dome, out from the dome I want a circular control tower, at the top of the tower I'd like two shuttle bays, put the stargate in storage but keep the DHD in the control room, the control room should have independent shield system, also a phaser weapons system to incapacitate intruders, make blast panels in the control room, commanders office, and doors to the control room lower in hostile situations, two of the piers I'd want to become hydroponics areas, many levels would grow something ranging from fruit, grain, veggies, sugarcane, ect, the second pier I'd want to grow medicinal plants, herbs, teas, and magical potion ingredients, at the bottom of each pier I'd like cloning tech and space for livestock cows, chickens, lamb, pigs, the other would have ones for various fish's, shrimp, clams, mussels, ect. The next pier is the lab section it has many labs for various things, it also has twelve labs for unstable research, each of them has independent power systems, life support, shields and can be launched into space if they become catastrophic with their impulse drives, to even get there you have to go through many layers of medical scanners, and fields to kill any thing dangerous to the city. The next pier I want as living quarters, also the inner city by the control tower to have quarters also, put several parks in too. The next pier I 'd like from the entrance all the way back until the end to have Asguard beaming constructers, this area also had three ZPM independent power just for the constructers, you can make anything from ships, drones, even ZPMS, this section is under constant guard and is in lockdown for anyone except me, The last pier is the hanger bay for ships it can hold up to eight ships and launch them via four pop out bays, it also has repair bays for two ships the most igneous thing is the retrieval system, the repair bays have their own mobile pad that has two tractor beam cradles to hold large ships, the pad has an separate power system it can leave the bay go into space with impulse engines, tractor a ship, extend shields around the ship and return into the bay where it lands, also I want these included in every large ship and station , Babylon 5 Maintence bots equipped with impulse engines, shields, and a power conversion system these ships are equipped with Asguard repair beaming technology repairing a ship or station very quickly, the next are the R2 internal repair units there basically two R2 units high they have a ZPM and a smaller repairing beaming tech they can restore delicate systems inside the ship each has their own shield system.

Upgrades give the city a Naquadria core fed by three ZPMs, EPS conversion with lots of bypass points so I can transfer power, shields Federation combo and make the shields conform around the hull no more bubble, computer system with a Highguard AI system with bio neural circuitry, holo emitters, holo decks, transporters, food replicators, internal force fields, internal weapons system, transport scramblers, completely translated Ancient Database, Federation computer system, 10cm Thick High Density armor, ablative armor generator, add a heavy duty Repulsorlift drives with an antigrav generator the sub light drives were too slow in getting it up into space, weapons upgrade, phasers, pulse phasers, photons, Plasma beams, change the hull to Federation and repaint it white with silver and blue, keep the interior designs like floors windows ect, change the crew quarter doors remove the glass panels in the center, add federation turbolifts only larger, keep the sub light and hyperdrive the same, and repair the hyperdrive" Brian said taking a breath.

"Only a few more ships Orihime" Brian said getting a drink

Glorious Heritage class starship, give it a power conversion, computer conversion, weapons conversion, add drones, give it Atlantis style shields with the federation combo, high density armor, ablative armor generators, federation hull painted white, holo decks, replicators, transporters, hyperdrive, impulse engines, make all the decks level not that up and down like on the show, add larger turbolifts, internal force fields, internal weapons" Brian said

"Babylon 4 O´Neil Class Deep space station, give it a Atlantis power conversion, Atlantis shield conversion, computer conversion, sensor conversion, weapons conversion, add drones, ablative armor generator, Destiny style anti fighter guns, transporters, holo decks, food replicators, make the quarters bigger, replace the ion drive with a impulse drive, add hyperdrive, 20 cm Thick High Density armor, Atlantis style life support system, add ship repair bays and docks, tractor beams" Brian said Finishing up.

Orihime I want you to put two of each ship listed in a case that contains them all put them in cargo containers, also I want every ship stocked with supplies upon supplies in capsule form, add a neural interface similar to the Aurora class warship to all ships captain's chairs, I want standing orders for any shuttle or my yachts to automatically cloak if on earth" Brian said as Orihime made all his ships in capsule form

"Goodnight Orihime sync up to my main watch please" Brian said as he exited the trunk after putting every case except one into subspace storage.

A/N 1 and AN 3) I got my Hyperdrive speed from Stargate Wiki the next Generation if you click on Earth ship Registry or Z series it will take you to earth and alien ships every ship listed BC-303 to BC-309 and Ancient ships are listed here I used their stats in the ships you might have to search a little if you want to see em all.

A/N 2 I got the Federation ships from around the internet mostly Memory Alpha Wiki, Bravo fleet click operations then wiki then ships to look around, w/Main_Page just poke around and see any ships you fancy.

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Morning Scooby Manor**

"Morning All so what's the plan for today" Brian asked meeting Willow and Xander outside their tents.

"I got nothing" Xander said turning towards Willow who nodded with Xander

"Well I got some ideas, want to hear' em" Brian asked drinking some tea

"Sure" Willow and Xander said

"Well first we do some car shopping, then we go into space and get a space station set up for an off world base, then we brainstorm from up there" Brian said

"How are we going to get there, we don't have any ships yet" Willow said with a pouty face

"I do I created a bunch last night, I'll share the designs I came up with and you can install them on any of your ships you wish" Brian said grinning as Willow and Xander stared openmouthed.

**AL'S JUNKERS (several hours later)**

The group pulled into AL's Junkers several hours later it was a huge car graveyard that had lots of vintage cars for sale.

"What kind of cars did you get?" Willow asked Xander and Brian as they exited the office

"I got a 1968 Chevy Camaro same year as Brian's, you?" Xander said asking Willow

"I got a 1972 Dodge Dart" Willow said turning towards Brian

"I got a1973 Volkswagen bug Auto, two 1955 Chevy Bel-Airs one hard top, one convertible, one 1970 Chevy Nova, one 1975 Volkswagen Bus, and one 1987 Volkswagen Vanagon" Brian said.

"Hey guys there's a luxury Dealership just another hour away" Brian said looking up from his I-pad

"Let's boogie" Xander said peeling out of AL's

"Brian what are you doing on your I-pad" Willow asked

"Modifying my cars, I only bought them for the VIN numbers and a scan of their bodies" Brian said

"What?" Said Xander looking back in the rearview mirror

"They're in capsule form meaning I can modify them on the I-pad" tapping in some commands

"This I have to hear" Willow said turning back" to listen

"Well here goes, the Bel-Airs and the Nova are all getting new bodies of a low strength Duranium, this won't rust or corrode, in addition to that there getting a redesigned engines, these can go faster and are very fuel efficient, next all the lights will be LED, the gauges will be modern with the heat, AC, and defroster, also a CD Players, modern break system, redesigned seats both front and rear with modern seatbelts, The bug and the van's will be getting the most same thing with the bug but I have to cast some charms on it in the trunk that's getting an undetectable extension charm, the gas tank will be charmed to hold a lot more, I'm also giving it an All-wheel drive conversion, with modern transmission, the Bus will get the same conversion as the bug, the only thing different on this will be the addition to the back it will have a bed, below that will be a slide out drawer acting as the trunk, this will have a feather light charm cast on it, also it can raise up giving me access to the engine, it will also have a Naquaduh generator, to power the heat or AC, and lights if I ever want to pull over, it can also power the shield, cloak, and flight feature similar on back to the future 3, the same with the Vanagon" Brian said looking smug as Willow took the I-pad to pimp out her car and Xanders

**Superb Luxury Autos**

The staff was very accommodating when the three teens whipped out their black ATM cards, setting up delivery was easy they are going to be dropped off at the Manor sometime next week.

_Xanders cars_

_One 2012 Chevy Camaro SS, one 2012 Toyota Rav 4, One 2012 Volkswagen Eos, One 2012 Jeep Liberty, one 2012 Volvo C-70 hardtop convertible, one 2009 Porsche Cayenne_

_Willows cars_

_One 2012 Scion XB, one 2012 Toyota Carolla, one 2012 Toyota Prius 5, one 2013 Hyundai Santa Fa, one 2012 Fiat 500._

_Brians cars_

_One 2012 Toyota Rav 4, one 2013 Hyundai Santa Fa, one 2012 Subaru Outback wagon._

Arriving back at the Manor they were greeted to a frantic massage by Joyce Summers saying that she and Dawn would be there tomorrow afternoon.

"Do you guys really want to set up our space base tonight" Brian asked

"No I'm beat, how about tomorrow" Xander asked as he looked at his tent longingly

"Same here" Willow said with puppy dog eyes

"Ok both of you win" Brian said sighing.

**Review**

**Trekboy**

**Also to my faithful readers I found another good MAU story and another good one for you, let me know what you think?**

**Worthless by GandalfTG**

**Dungeon Monk Xander and Dungeon Monk Xander Rewrite by WraithRune**


	7. Chapter 7

The three were a bundle of nerves today was the day they faced everyone except Buffy, yes Giles, Joyce, Dawn, and Jenny were due to come in force, it was then they were going to get the option for some upgrades if they wanted.

At noon they were granted to a frantic Joyce tearing up the driveway fallowed by Jenny, twenty minutes later Giles old clunker fallowed them.

**Scooby Manor Confrontation **

It went well apart from Joyce tearing into Giles and Jenny for letting them face this fighting of the darkness, Dawn revealed that she knew by reading Buffy's diary, Giles would be having a talk to her about that. They all agreed to join the fight and help.

"Well we were going to set up our star base today want to come and then we can discuss the powers that you guys want or if you need any help finding some" Xander said

"I talked to the goblins and Orihime, and the Obscuring ward they have up will conceal the shuttle, and Orihime said I can gave you' all access to the systems when we get up there" Brian said pulling out a case.

"Go Dynocap" Brian said pushing the plunger and throwing it to the ground they were greeted by a loud "Crack" then smoke it cleared revealing a mark 2 puddle jumper.

"Everybody on board" Brian said running up the back ramp fallowed by the group.

"Oh Wow" Brian said sitting in the pilot's seat and things came on by Brian's mind's thought

In less than fifteen minutes they were already at Mars

"Ok computer, I wanted a standard order on record, Scan this, this is called a Dynocap any Dynocap that does not have supplies in it is to be transported ten thousand kilometers away from any ship or station, prepare for transport of the Dynocap one second delay, Energize" Brian said pushing the plunger as it was transported out into the blackness of space

"Why are you reversing" asked Willow

"Because I've never done this before better more space then less" Brian said as he reversed like hell in the jumper.

The whole group was greeted to the site of seeing their first ship of the fleet the cloud that appeared on earth was replaced by sparkles in space

"Guys say hello the 303 Prometheus class battleship mark 2, the Samantha Carter" Brian said as he started docking procedures.

**Samantha Carter Shuttle bay 1**

"Ok life support good, gravity online, shuttle doors closed, reserve power on, let's get this baby started up" Brian said making his way to the back ramp

The group made their way into the hallway to a computer panel

"Orihime you there" Brian asked the AI

The group was surprised to see a Hologram flicker into existence

"Yes Brian I'm here please proceed to the bridge so you can start main power please" Orihime said

"Main power will be on in five minutes we're cloaked for now shall we go to the conference room Xander has some things he'd like to say" Brian said getting up from the captain's chair.

**Conference room**

"I think we should form a council everyone gets a vote and we all vote on every decision" Xander said

Agreeing to that was a major yes "Any business for vote" Xander asked

"Leaders" Willow suggested

"I vote Xander leader Brian co leader, Giles as a rank of leader if anything happens to Brian or Xander" Willow said (A/N I'm not going to waste the space with people agreeing so from now on just assume everyone agrees in the conference room)

"I came up with a standard welcome kit and thought of a ranking system" Brian

"Here they are" Brian said reaching into his messenger bag and pulled out four slim federation style cases

"In the cases are standard kits for anyone starting in our group they contain one watch, the watch has abilities of a green lantern like ring but can't do constructs, it has unlimited power never needs to be recharged, has a self-repair feature, can make copies of itself, has an HP verse space, create a force field around its wearer even had a life support system in the force field if you're in space where you are is toxic, can create lots of subspace storage pockets large and small, even have an AI that responds to your voice, next is a High Guard force lance spliced with federation phasers, next are Tricorders, I put them in SPD style morphers both screens are touch screen and scanning range is increased."

"For ranking system I was thinking of just using federation style ranking only, ensign rank will be our trial rank where people are given limited access to the system they can't access any ship systems or schematics, weapons, propulsion, or power systems they can transport but only emergency beam out, other than that they have to be with a group with a higher rank to beam in and out, any one with Lt. or higher has full access to all systems." Brian said

"Anyone else have any questions or suggestions before we move onto power placement" Brian said

"I do" Xander said standing "I think all of us should add some healing features like wolverine as a standard feature on all power selections" Xander said seriously

"Ok after power selection I'll get everyone set up in the database with ranks and set up or space station" Brian said

As the group separated Jenny, Giles and Joyce approached Xander while Dawn conversed with Brian having a padd record her power list.

"I never thought I'd say this but teach me Xander my knowledge is quit out of date" Giles said as Jenny nodded behind Giles about selection while Joyce just waited for her turn to talk to Xander

_Giles powers_

_Victor Von Doom's magic arts skills and mystic armor only this has a friendlier face mask, wolverine's regeneration, Spider sense, Omnilingual, Shadow clone jutsu and kage level chakra, bleach kido, captain level spiritual energy, flash step master level._

_Jenny's powers_

_Wolverine's regeneration, spider sense, Crystal Amaquelin's powers from marvel(earth, air, water, and fire manipulation), precognition, Illusion projection powers, Clea's magic powers from marvel, fire balls from charmed, Omnilingual_

_Joyce's powers_

_Wolverine's regeneration, spider sense, Elizabeth Twoyoungman's powers from marvel (Mystical object that grants her magical powers), telepathic communication, Photonic Blasts, Green Lantern ring only this one has unlimited power and never needs to be recharged._

_Dawn's powers_

_Wolverine's regeneration, spider sense, Momo Hinamori's Tobiume with multiple snap shikis, Captain level flash step, kido, and spiritual energy, expert swordsmanship skills, Ritz 3 seed bracelet only instead of dolls they have two Arrancar Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu (adult form), Fraccion Mila Rose, All three are Captain level spiritual energy, can use kido, and never be destroyed if for some reason they are they revert back to their seed form on the bracelet, they obey only Dawn and will protect her, to activate them Dawn has to charge them with her spiritual energy._

After that new things were found out Dawn had a strange energy inside her she wanted that out and destroyed in the MAU and the MAU detected a tumor in Joyce if left un treated would kill her, So Joyce was in sickbay and no key could be reformed leaving Dawn one hundred percent normal.

Willow, Brian, and Xander took a trip in the MAU to upgrade them with healing factors spider sense, and Omnilingual skills, Xander removed his Hulk form for that of Prime from Ultraforce, Brian added powers of Kagome Higuarshi, expert archery skills, full faerie blood without the attraction of vampires, Photokinesis, and Magic reversal from True Blood. 

"Ok guys rank time after I authorize you sit in the captain's chair so Orihime can scan you ok" Brian said

"Orihime authorize rank for people listed Brian Trent Admiral, Xander Harris Admiral, Rupert Giles Admiral, Jenny Chandler Captain, Joyce Summers Commander, Dawn Summers Lt. Commander" Brian said

"Ranks recorded, DNA scan complete, voice patterns recorded, Full system access granted" Orihime said

"Orihime set course for Ganymede" Brian ordered as the ship piloted to one of Jupiter's moons

"Orihime transport this dynocap in high orbit of Ganymede, then dock the ship and bring cloak online" Brian said pushing the plunger on another dynocap.

The group was treated to a site as Deep Space Nine appeared as the ship went into dock both disappeared from site.

"Ok guys let's meet here Monday sync your watches to the station so you can transport here from earth, DS9 is equipped with Jem'Hadar transporters so were good, get some practice in with your powers, I highly recommend checking out your HP verse its objects rock, ok everyone Break" Brian said as he transported home.

**Review **

**Trekboy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday Afternoon**

**DS9 Conference Room**

"Ok so how's everyone?" Brian asked

That got a round of goods and a great from Jenny

"Ok so did everyone practice with their powers and check out the Hp verse?" Brian asked

"Yes Brian" Came back from the group

"I got a motion for everyone to consider, this weekend I was thinking of going in a time dilation field from the Asguard from stargate" Brian said

"Why" Asked Xander giving Brian a mild glare

"Well I want to get some experimenting done in starship construction, and a little bit of mad science in, also this will give us time to practice with our powers learning control, spells, and how to make potions" Brian said.

"That sound like a really good plan, practice wouldn't hurt" Giles put in

"Why do you want to get ship construction done we can make as many as we want via I pads, and what mad science are you planning on doing" Xander asked with a stronger glare.

"Well this weekend my clones are mature so I can start mixing and matching traits for my clone crew, and I want to do some ZPM research, as for ship construction I'd like the idea of making my own fleet of ships, sure our I pads are great and all but I want to see the ships being built ya know" Brian said

Sighing Xander was out voted as everyone voted for the weekend to go into Time dilation the setting was eight hours normal time is equal to eight years in the field.

"I'm still worried about aging" Joyce said

"Don't worry I did some research on the elixir of life that we all have, one teaspoon is equal to one year it doesn't give you eternal life it basically restores you to point, X how many years you want, you age normally then repeat the process, a good thing about it is it won't harm your memory or skills or powers meaning you could spend years mastering potions take the elixir and you'd still have the mastery." Brian said

"What about you and Dawn" Willow asked

"Don't worry Dawn and I put a delay in our aging we still have full use of logen's healing powers but the slowing of aging won't start until were Twenty seven, other then that we age normally so the elixir won't harm us" Brian said.

"But first I want to test something" Brian said making his way to Ops.

"Orihime launch a Yellowstone class runabout, I want to test the hyper drive to see if it works also it can start a planetary survey for sites for us" Brian said

"Launching runabout now, orders are a fifteen minute flight with the hyperdrive active, then monitor the drive for stability to see if the drive will work in this reality, then do a system survey every system on the way back to base cloaked" Orihime said confirming the orders.

Fifteen Minutes later

"Hyperdrive test complete no anomalies, adverse reactions, power flow and speed is stable" Orihime said

"System found, ten minutes by Hyperdrive a binary system containing one class M planet with two class F stars, the class M planet is desert with littlw water" Orihime said.

"Ok that should do the stars are young and perfect for our purpose, Xander can I use the MAU" Brian asked

"Sure but this is the last time your using it too much" Xander said

"So any other things on the agenda from anyone, No, ok get ready to go hunting tonight" Willow said dismissing the group.

**Group Hunting**

**Night**

"Dusting vamps is soo much easer" Willow said

"Yaugh our bladed weapons can kill, them and slice off vamp limbs like a knife through butter" Xander said

"Yes I quite agree those solar bullets make killing vamps easy, one shot is all you need to dust a vamp" Giles said with Jenny nodding with Giles

"AHHH" was herd in an ally "Group move out" Xander ordered

Six vamps cournered three civilians in an ally and were taunting them with game faces on, they were shocked to see six bolts of light struck them as they turned to dust in surprise.

"Brian get over hear I got a fractured skull and broken wrist" Joyce said checking her medical tricorder

"Soten Kisshun I reject" Brian said as he begain healing the injered teen

"Giles, Xander" A female voice said that belonged to none other then Cordelia Chase

"We knew you guys fought these things but seeing it is another thing all together" Warren said

"Wait you dweebs fight:" Cordie yelled in a slightly hysterical voice

"Thanks for spilling the beans Warren" Xander said glaring at Warren letting out a sigh

"Thanks for healing me I like Orihime's powers too" Andrew said still being healed in Brian's field.

"Well looks like the cats out of the bag yet again" Brian said punching Xander with a cheesy grin on his face, Xander just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again."

Review

Trekboy


End file.
